


Where do we go from here?

by Whi5p3r_In_Y0ur_34r



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Life Choices, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, gem egg, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whi5p3r_In_Y0ur_34r/pseuds/Whi5p3r_In_Y0ur_34r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl goes in heat, Steven, unknowing of the situation tells garnet that shes acting funny. Not for the faint of heart for shure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whats wrong with your 'doodle' Pearl?

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Steven universe, alot. Especially fanfiction. But really there are not many of us willing to show the darker, more sexual side of the gems. I'm here to put an end to our struggles. I'm also going to say for those reading this story, you'll soon find out how bad I am at grammer, life choices bro. Please don't comment that I need to work on my spelling and such, because I already know and it would be a waste of your time. So now on with the show!

Pearl's P.O.V

"Steven Universe! Get out of my room!" I scream covering my naked body from Steven's view. I hear the door close and Steven yell from behind it. " Pearl! Whats wrong with your doodle? Why does it look like-" I hear one of the gems cover Steven's mouth. He continues to question but his voice was muffled. I attempt to reshieth my bulge, it didn't want to go back in. I thought of Greg in his boxers and it did the trick. I guess he is good for something other than geting in the way. I flash my clothes back on and hop down my fowntains to the door. I open it to see Garnet with Steven in her arms, she had a hand over his mouth. I chuckle, " Well I guess it's time to explain gem anatomy to him..." I sigh and pat Steven on the head. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Garnet releases Steven and he practicaly runs to sit beside me on the couch. Amethist stroles through laughing at me for how pale i was, " Amethist could you stay for a little demenstration?" I ask unaware of Garnet grabing her by the shoulders." Y-Yeah..." She mutters under her breath. " Thank you Amethist. Now Steven my 'doodle' is perfectly normal. Gems may have a human form, but we still retain the, what would you call it?" i tap my chin trying to find a good comparison for Steven." Same privets" Garnet states nonchalantly. I almost laugh at the childish comparison. " Yes, we have privets from our own species." I motion for Garnet to show Steven what I ment on Amethist She slides Amethist's shirt down to show her breasts, but instead of human sized nipples there are very large nipples, almost resembleing cow teats. " Woah! Why are they so big? Do they hurt?" Steven, now on the edge of his seat, was full of questions anout Amethist's breasts and nipples. Amethist stood there blushing violet, in silence as Steven hammered me with questions. " Slow down Steven, heh-heh, look here" I grab Amithist by her arm and pull her closer so Steven could have a better look. I circle her areola with a finger and gently squeeze the nipple between my fingers. It grows larger as I continue the stemulation, I continue untill it is at it's largest. "See Steven. Her nipples reacted to the stemuli I was providing, it grew while the other did not." I show Steven as an example of how different humans and gems reproductive parts were. Greg had already had the 'talk' with Steven about human reproduction. "But what about your doodle? Why does it look like an octopus?" Steven asks honestly curious about my tentabluge. Mine tries to unsheath just from me talking about it. My thoughts of Greg stops it from happening though. " Gems are hermaphrodites Steven. Which means we have both boy and girl parts. But like I said earlier, gems have different privet parts than humans, so our boy parts look a little different than yours does." I say motioning for Garnet to strip Amethist. I lay her back on the Ottoman and spread her legs, pointing out her bulge slit and her vagina. "So her doodle fits in there? How does it come out? Does she pee with her girl parts it her boy parts?" Steven scrunched up his face in confusion. I was becoming aroused explaining everything to Steven. I rub a finger up Amethists bulge slit, pleasuring her to have her bulged come out. She moans as I slide a finger in her nook and wiggle it around. 


	2. Authors apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an addition to the story, just some updates and such. Sorry for the unrealistic hope.

Aah, okay so to my dear readers. I sorry about the longest hiatus of history, I've been so busy with life and other thing that I'm sure nobody actually cares about. So I'll just keep that out of this.

Anyhow, to tell you the truth I just haven't been satisfied with this story. Every now and then I would think of this story and how horrible it is so far, but I have no idea where I was even going with it but it felt important. The point of this was to give updates, not some sob story. I guess what I was saying was that I might still be on hiatus for a little longer, I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing with this story and thank you for all the kudos!

Your author.


	3. Something elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl experiences something new  
> (Sorry about the awful summery)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've figured out what I was going to do with this story, but I haven't completed more chapters. That being said, until I can put a lot more time into writing, the chapters are going to be on the shorter side. I'm working on it, but I don't know when I will be able to post something worth reading.

I wake up with an odd feeling in my loins, what an awful dream. I get up, my legs tight from sleeping on the floor. I walk downstairs from Stevens room, thinking about the odd dream. Why would I teach Steven about gem anatomy like THAT!? I shiver, feeling embarrassed for having such a dream.  
The feeling in my groin area hadn't gone away yet. I must be making things up. I shake off a creeping feeling of unease. Time to busy myself with chores around the temple, " one of these days I need to teach him how to do them himself..." I mumble as I being picking up the strewn shirts and pants off the floor.  
A few hours later and I'm completely absorbed in cleaning. I hear a noise from Stevens room. He must be waking up, I look over at the clock, it read 7:30. Its still pretty early for him to be waking up. I pause what I was doing, setting down the rag I was using to clean the dishes.  
Immediately I'm hit with a strong feeling in my groin. My whole body is hot and clammy feeling. I exit the kitchen before I wake Steven all the way. I hear him role over and mumble, falling back to sleep.  
I head to my room,I was probably just tired. I almost run into Garnet, I was too focused on my own thoughts. " ah, hello Garnet...what- what are you doing up right now?" I mumble awkwardly fixing my hair. She stands, aloof and emotionless. I stand, quiet and uncomfortable. "You smell different....its something I've smelled before but I can't put my finger on it." She states walking past me into the kitchen. I smell different?


End file.
